¿Que es ese sentimiento?
by DarkAngelUmi
Summary: Shadow cree que el mundo es un lugar lleno de odio y rencor, pero una pequeña chica le hara saber que existe algo mas que eso


Un pequeño microorganismo, eso era en una especie de laboratorio cientifico, detras de aquellos vidrios y aquellas probetas, se analizaba su forma de vida, el encerrado tras una gruesa capa de vidrio solo podia ver los movimientos de los humanos que lo rodeaban sin mostrar sentimiento ni afecto alguno. El no sabia que era todo eso, no sabia ni siquiera que era el y para que existia, solo sabe que era de apariencia oscura y rojiza, colores que segun algunos de los cientificos revelaban misterio y poder mezclado con miedo y opresion.

Miraba sus manos, enguantadas llevando unos brazaletes de oro, sus pies cubiertos con unos zapatos especiales, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que podia hacer con ellos, nunca habia salido de esa extraña capsula en la cual se consumaban sus dias sin alegria ni emocion alguna, su mente tenia grabado solo un significado: dolor.

De la parte de arriba de la capsula se mostraban unos pequeños electrodos que se unian a las sienes de aquella creatura, pensaban estudiar el movimiento de sus ondas cerebrales aquellos cientificos y saber mas acerca de su organismo y composicion genetica, cuando estaban instalados sus conectores empezaron el estudio con una descarga de energia electrica; que martirio era eso al sentirlo en su cabeza y como reaccionaba todo su organismo.

"No...por favor no me hagan eso..."Penso aquella creatura masculina.

-Inicien la descarga a 120 watts ahora.- Dijo un cientifico.

Cuando empezaron la pobre creatura se retorcia del dolor causado por la corriente electrica, su rostro mostraba sufrimiento puro, los cientificos solo leian el monitor donde se presentaban esas ondas cerebrales empezando a estudiar las reacciones que mostraba ante el contacto con la electricidad. No les importaba en lo absoluto a estos si sufria o era lastimado, era tratado como un especimen mas.

-Aumenten la descarga hasta un 40 %.-Ordeno otro cientifico.

"¿Que?¿Otra descarga?" pensaba esa creatura, no era suficiente con ese voltaje y decidieron subirlo mas drasticamente, era algo que el no resistira por mucho tiempo, siempre ocurria lo mismo, subian el voltaje para hacerlo resistente a ello cada dia y cuando ya no podia mas gritaba muy fuerte y caia en un desmayo profundo, del cual no despertaba hasta pasados tres dias, a veces pensaba que lo mejor seria morir que seguir viviendo para sentir mas dolor cada tres dias. Cuando ya no pudo mas todo se empezo a nublar a su alrrededor hasta caer en una oscuridad total.

Cuando esa creatura estaba inconsciente los cientificos aprovechaban para llevarlo a una mesa de exploracion y ahi poder estudiar detalladamente su organismo, tenian miedo de que el reaccionara rapidamente y llegara a despertar causando destrozos en todo el lugar, como era considerado la forma de vida perfecta no podian dejarlo asi por asi en libertad, no sabian aun que tipo de potencial estaba guardado en su cuerpo.

Cuando la jornada de investigacion habia terminado todo el laboratorio se quedaba a oscuras, el pensaba que era el momento ideal para poder escapar de ahi sin necesidad de ser visto, pero dado que no tenia ni la mas minima idea de como deambular porque toda su vida habia estado encerrado en la misma posicion no podia hacer mucho, intentaba con sus puños romper aquel grueso cristal que cortaba su libertad, fue cuando por primera vez invoco una lanza caos aunque no sabia exactamente que era aquella energia.

Pero a pesar de haber ejecutado algo tan complejo resultaba que esa energia liberada no era lo suficientemente fuerte para destrozar algo, asi que de ver como no podia escapar de aquella prision cristalina solto una lagrima que cayo en su mejilla, cuando la toco no sabia que hacer y deseaba fervientemente morir para no sufrir mas.

En medio de las sombras se oyo el mecanismo de apertura de la entrada al laboratorio, una pequeña silueta se acercaba despacio hacia donde estaba la capsula de esa creatura, cuando llego a donde estaba se acerco y miro detenidamente el interior. Aquella persona era una chica de cabellos rubios y tenia en su pelo un pequeño broche en forma de flor y su mirada era distinta de aquellas que se encontraban estudiandole, ella acerco su mano hacia el frio cristal y la reaccion de el fue de asombro y de ira. Golpeo el cristal con rabia en señal de que se fuera y le dejara solo pero lejos de eso aquella chica activo el sistema de salida de la capsula y la creatura al fin pudo ser liberada, como no sabia deambular cayo estrepitosamente al suelo pero las manos de aquella joven lo lograron levantar con sumo cuidado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto con ternura la chica.- He visto como eras maltratado y eso me causo tristeza y dolor, dime, ¿Te encuentras bien?

Queria articular palabras la creatura pero no podia, no sabia hablar, solo se recargo en el pecho de la chica y derramo unas lagrimas de dolor, ella no pudo mas y tambien lloro al lado de el.

"Que calidez se siente" penso "No crei que esto se sintiera bien, es mejor que aquella corriente electrica."

-Ven, acompañame, te llevare a un lugar mas seguro que este sitio frio.- Decia mientras intentaba hacerle caminar, como nunca habia usado sus piernas se sentia debil al andar y caia facilmente, no podia caminar aun a costa de tantos esfuerzos, entonces la chica decidio llevarlo entre sus brazos a su alcoba, lo deposito suavemente en su cama.-Mi abuelo puede que me castigue por haberte liberado pero no pienso volverte a ver en esa situacion.

"¿Por que me protege, por que me abraza? ¿Acaso es alguien distinto de todos ellos?"

-Debo ponerte un nombre ¿sabes?- Decia .-No puedo llamarte especimen como ellos lo hacian, tienes sentimientos y vida y eso te hace especial, yo te enseñare a caminar para que puedas ser libre.

"¿Por que me protege, que es lo que quiere?"

-Mi nombre es Maria, soy la nieta del Dr Robotnik y espero que nos llevemos bien.-Le daba un beso en la frente.-Sera mejor que duermas aqui.- Le acariciaba sus negras puas sin siquiera saber que clase de creatura era.- No te preocupes no volveras a sufrir...ah... ya se como te llamare, te llamare Shadow, porque tu eres el principal proyecto de mi abuelo, descansa Shadow, no te pasara nada.

Shadow aun dudaba de la amabilidad de aquella chica aunque por alguna extraña razon se sentia mas seguro donde se encontraba ahora que donde habia pasado toda su vida, poco a poco le fue invadiendo el sueño y sin mas se durmio en medio de aquel edredon, nunca en su vida habia sentido una suavidad y confort como el que tenia la cama de Maria, acto seguido se recostaba la chica y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Despues de muchos años de dormir en una fria capsula ahora dormiria en una calida alcoba al lado de su libertadora en paz y sin estar a la expectativa de alguna clase de tortura cientifica.


End file.
